To Say Goodbye
by Smudged
Summary: Hermione and a decision after graduation. Warning!-involves character death
1. graduation

To Say Goodbye  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
Summary- Hermione at graduation and a choice she is part of after  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Looking at the faces of the students in front of me, I take a deep breath and start what will be my last address as Head Girl, a student of Hogwarts and my last address as a child.  
  
"I stand before you today, not as Head Girl, but as a student from this class. Through our seven years at school there has been downfalls, which we have all seen at one time or another. But there have also been moments of happiness, which we will all remember. We have built bridges of friendships with and within each house, which will hopefully remain even after we are gone. We saw the Dark and faced it head on and sure of our success. We all lost friends and loved ones in that battle, but if it wasn't for their courage, we would not be here today to celebrate freedom. As I walk from this platform, we will all put away our childhoods to walk into the world. We will all be faced with difficult decisions but will face them strongly and surely, and remember that we ARE students from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now and forever I will always be Hermione Granger from the Graduating class of 1997."  
  
With that I walked off the platform and back into the audience. Ron was waiting for me. I could see he was thinking the same thing I was. That Harry could be here today to share this with us.  
  
It was still unsure wether he would live or not. The battle that he had with Lord Voldemort six months ago had drained his energy. He was still on life support at a muggle hospital. Dumbledore was unable to convince the Dursleys to move him to St Mungos.  
  
"Mione" Someone whispered in my ear. I turned slowly. It was Ron. "We've got a meeting in Dumbledore's office. We need to go"  
  
I nodded and started to follow Ron towards Dumbledore's office. Ron said the password and we went up the stairs. In Dumbledore's office sat the Weasley's, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Sitting in front of Dumbledore, not making eye contact with anyone was Petunia Dursley. She turned when she saw Ron and I walk into the room. After a barely noticeable nod from Dumbledore, Petunia started to speak.  
  
"We need to decide what to do about Harry"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Sorry to leave it here. I have the next chapter already written, I just need to type it out but I have a major headache. All shall be revealed in the next day or so. Please review. 


	2. To Say Goodbye

To Say Goodbye  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was shocked. Petunia cared about what happened to Harry?  
  
"I know you all believe that I don't care about him" Petunia said "I do though and we need to decide what to do. Is it fair to keep him hooked up machinery to live?"  
  
"We could move him to St Mungos! They could fix him"  
  
I think it was Sirius who said that.  
  
"I don't think they could" Remus said softly "He's lost the will to live"  
  
We all knew this was true. I finally spoke up.  
  
"We need to let him go. We need to say goodbye"  
  
Petunia, Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Remus were all crying. The remaining Weasley's all looked like they were about to let go and start crying as well. Sirius looked shocked.  
  
"No! We can't!" Sirius stood up quickly and ran out of the room. Remus made as if to follow but I motioned for him to stay put. I followed Sirius out of the office and too where I thought he'd be. I was right. I found him in the 7th year boys dormitory. He was sitting on Harry's bed crying. He looked up when he heard me enter and this just prompted more tears.  
  
"I can't let him go Hermione. He's all I've got left of Lily and James. I was supposed to protect him! They trusted me. They trusted me Hermione and I let them down" Sirius quietly started to sob again.  
  
"Sirius"  
  
He looked up at me. Tears were streaming down his face.  
  
"I think you should visit him. You need to see him"  
  
I walked over to the bed and took his hand.  
  
"Come Sirius. I'll show him to you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It almost broke my heart to see Harry lying there. He was so thin and his skin was reflecting an unhealthy yellow colour from the lights. The only movement was his chest moving up and down. I turned to Sirius.  
  
"Is this living?" I asked "He is dead in all but body. We need to let him go"  
  
Sirius nodded mutely. I could see that seeing the son of his best friend lying like this was breaking his heart.  
  
"Can we go back to the school now?" he whispered  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Dumbledore's office we were all sitting quietly again. Petunia had left saying she realised her presence was making everyone else uncomfortable. She said that we were Harry's really family and that she hoped that we made the right choice.  
  
Sirius spoke first this time.  
  
"We need to let him go. He's not living anymore. He's just a shell. We need to say good bye"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was sitting next to Harry, just holding his hand. Each of us had a few minuets to say what we wanted to him in private.  
  
I leant over and softly kissed his forehead.  
  
"I don't know if you can hear me" I whispered into his ear "But I just wanted to tell you that I love you. You were and always will be one of my best friends. I mean how many people can survive fighting a fully grown mountain troll when there 11?" I felt the tears coming down my face. "Harry, I will always remember you and I will always love you. To me your not just the Boy Who Lived, you're my best friend."  
  
I turned and walked out of the room with tears streaming down my face. Ron came in after I left. Sirius was the last to go in. He came out looking determined to do what was right even though it was killing him inside. Mrs Weasley pulled him into her embrace and he just stood there crying whilst Dumbledore got the doctor.  
  
We all crowded into Harry's room to farewell his spirit. All that could be heard were various sobs and ragged breathing. Slowly the vital signs started to weaken and eventually stopped completely. I let the tears run down my face without making an effort to dry them. I took one last look towards the bed and whispered "Goodbye Harry". Then I turned and walked out. The Boy who Lived was finally free.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- *Hands around tissues* I did warn that there would be a character death. I almost cried writing this. Hope you enjoyed and can find it in your hearts to review. Even if it's a monosyllable word. Just so I know people are reading 


End file.
